


Once Upon A Winter Prince/ My Ice Dancer

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to One Of Us/Brother Forgive Me. In this story Thor and Loki are getting ready for their wedding and Thor finds Loki has a talent he did not know of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Winter Prince/ My Ice Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stranger Beneath the Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135511) by [Azeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran). 
  * Inspired by [Stranger Beneath the Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135511) by [Azeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran). 



> This was inspired by this really wonderful Thorki fic I read here called Stranger Beneath The Moonlight and I loved the idea of Loki figure skating which I can toatlly see him doing. I hope you all enjoy this, con-crit is always welcomed :) Loki is skating to Once Upon A Decemeber by Deana Carter I highly recommend that you listen to it while reading the story it which is what also inspired me to put it in here as it fits Loki so well in my view

Loki finally found a moment to himself, he was tired of all the preparations for the wedding, and he needed to breathe. He conjured some music and began to skate. He found it therapeutic. He didn't notice that Thor had been walking by the lake where he had been and was now watching him.

To say that Thor was mesmerized would be an understatement. He didn't know Loki could skate, and now that he did he found him even more graceful. The way his body swayed on the ice how he leaped into the air and landed still keeping up a perfect rhythm to the music. When Loki was finished he skated over to Thor with a loving glint in his eye.

He pulled Thor close to him and kissed his jaw-line gently before saying softly, "What did you think Brother? Was it an enchanting performance?" he asked. Thor took Loki's hands in his and kissed his knuckles soothingly before saying, "More than you'll ever know". Loki smiled playfully as they kissed softly enjoying the feeling of just being together.

They barely got to see each other now what with the wedding preparations and the endless councils in between. "My Loki, I'm so happy we found this time alone" Thor whispered.

"Me too my Thor" Loki replied back gently holding Thor close to him. "Skate with me my darling" Loki coaxed. "I'm honored you would ask me yes my Loki, I would love to" Thor said as Loki waved his hand and a pair of skates appeared on his feet.

Loki conjured the same music as before and suddenly Thor realized he was skating in the landscape of Loki's memories. Loki was showing him his memories, in the most intimate way possible. And the song was the most beautiful piece he had ever heard.

_Dancing Bears_   
_Painted wings_   
_Things I almost remember_   
_And a song someone sings_   
_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_   
_Horses prance through a silver storm_   
_Figures dancing gracefully_   
_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_   
_Glowing dim as an ember_   
_Things my heart_   
_Used to know_   
_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_   
_Horses prance through a silver storm_   
_Figures dancing gracefully_   
_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_   
_Glowing dim an as ember_   
_Things my heart_   
_Used to know_   
_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song_   
_Someone sings_   
_Once upon a December_

 

They were waltzing on the ice, in perfect unison; they looked so graceful together moving as one. Thor was mesmerized by Loki's movements and the way he was looking at him right now, with love and desire in his eyes as the music slowly faded away.

"My darling Loki, that was wonderful" Thor breathed. Loki smiled warmly at him. "I'm so glad you enjoyed that my love" he said happily then waved his free hand and they were back in their chambers.

The fire place was lit which made the room warm and cozy, on the corner table there was hot rich chocolate fudge brownies waiting for them. "Shall we get more comfortable?" Loki asked seductively.

"That sounds wonderful" Thor muttered against his neck and began to change clothes. Loki watched him mesmerized; Thor's body was like a work of art perfectly sculpted. Loki began to change as well and felt Thor's gaze on him warming his body. 

 "Brother your gazes are ravishing" Loki whispered as Thor walked to towards him. "I feel the same about your gazes" Thor said in a soft husky tone. Loki found himself melting.

Thor's voice always made him almost tremble with desire. Thor took Loki's hand and led him to a large chair that was next to the fire place where the brownies were along with some spiced wine and two goblets.

Thor sat first with Loki nuzzled on his lap. He poured then both some spiced wine and handed Loki his goblet before taking his own. Loki raised his goblet just as Thor did, "To our love my darling may it always last" Loki said.

Thor smiled and clinked his goblet with Loki's before they both took a small sip and settled the goblets down. Loki made such noises of pleasure when he and Thor ate the very warm fudge brownies that were made for them Thor savored every sound.

He then lay Loki on the huge very soft white carpet of their chambers and gently stroked his cheek. "You are so beautiful, so enchanting my Ice Dancer" Thor whispered. Loki blushed slightly and pulled Thor closer to him.

"My Sun Prince, you are so warm and kind to me with your words" Loki said softly. "You are my Winter Prince my Ice Dancer my raven haired enchanter, your words warm me in ways you will never know" Thor whispered leaning towards Loki's lips.

"Oh Brother, you truly are a ravishing charmer, how fortunate for me that you're my ravishing charmer" Loki breathed against Thor's lips. "As you are mine, my Loki" Thor whispered and with that their lips connected in a long passionate kiss.

Months later they married and were on their honey-moon on Asgard's country side in a secluded castle just for them. Loki had never felt happier in all his life as did Thor for now they were one for all times.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
